


On the road

by Akira14



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Lame title is lame, Multichapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gonna pick this particular mutant all by himself. It's the boy who help him out of the Pentagon, a young man who showed an incredible gift and is now wasting it by keep on living the same old pathetic little life. He surely can be useful to the cause, once he learns discipline and stops being too cocky for his own good. </p><p>(aka the story of how Erik gets reunited with his <b>children</b>, because I was not happy with the lack of Wanda at all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road

First thing he does is finding a good hideout, so that anyone wishing to join after they've seen him on TV can do that without the fear of getting caught.  
Then he starts recruiting, but he's not alone in such a perilous mission. Unexpectedly, indeed, Mystique offers her help with that. She brings in a couple of men she saved back in Iraq, plus Logan as a peace offering.

Havoc, of course, is not amongst them. He went back to the man who never feared his power, the one who taught him how to control it. It's understandable.  
"I'm sure you don't mind me letting them know they have an alternative to the Brotherhood, if their wish is simply to be surrounded by people like them. They deserved to know."  
"Not at all." He answers in a growl, through gritted teeth. He certainly cannot deny that what Charles does is important - it's a matter of accepting yourself and your mutation - but still, it won't solve the discrimination against their own kind. So, the thought that anyone can choose the safe environment of the school over him and his ideals…  
Well, it just shows how most people should never be left with the freedom of choice, because obviously they do not know what is best for them.

That's why he's gonna pick this particular mutant all by himself. It's the boy who help him out of the Pentagon, a young man who showed an incredible gift and is now wasting it by keep on living the same old pathetic little life. He surely can be useful to the cause, once he learns discipline and stops being too cocky for his own good.  
His name is Pietro Maximoff, according to the files that Raven stole from Stryker. Files that cover pretty much everything there is to know about the guy, except for his biological father. Magda must not have mentioned to anyone but her son that she used to know someone who could control metal, and even then she probably failed to mention that they slept together around the time he had been conceived.

Good. It's best if he thinks that Erik is nothing more than an old acquaintance of his mother. Erik himself isn't one hundred per cent sure of being related to the kid. Maybe he's not the only one who can control metal out there… Or maybe he's just trying to deny the fact that he brought another child into this hellhole of a world. He wonders if that child thought he was the only one with strange abilities too, only to meet Charles Xavier years later and find out that he was not alone. He knows all too well how powerful that realization is, how stronger it can make you.

Besides, it's not like Erik has come here looking for family. He came to thank Peter for his help, to reward him by showing him a cause worth fighting for. Not ulterior motives, really. It's not until he knocks on the door, and then sees the look in Magda's eyes, that he knows.  
Besides, it's not like Erik has come here looking for family. He came to thank Peter for his help, to reward him by showing him a cause worth fighting for. Not ulterior motives, really. It's not until he knocks on the door, and then sees the look in Magda's eyes, that he _knows_.  
Telepathy is not needed to read her apologetic 'You know I would have told you, if I had a way to reach out to you. Don't get mad, please.'  
He half expects her to slam the door close on his face. To have her pleading to leave her son alone, claiming he’s still too young to fight a war. To behave as any decent mother would. She sighs, instead, and says “I heard your speech on TV and, well, I am actually glad that you came to look for Pietro. It’s about time he does something useful with his life.  
Again, he avoids unnecessary conflict and does not comment on her questionable attitude. Neither does he point out that she could have found him - like she did all those years ago - if she really wanted to. It's not worth it; they can't change the past and he's about to change the kid's future, so...

"Sorry, guys."  
Erik barely has the time to feel a gust of wind against his skin and then Pietro is there, talking. "I just wanted to remind the both of you that I might already have plans, which don't include a roadtrip with an ex-convict who dropped a fucking **stadium** on the White House - that was _awesome_ , by the way - and tried to kill yet another President of the United States. Thanks but no, thanks.  
Without even waiting for an answer, Pietro has already moved again and is now in the living room watching TV and looking way too relaxed for someone who is on Stryker's wishlist.  
If it weren't for his supernatural speed, Erik would have simply knocked the guy out and then tried to persuade him to join once they were already on their wat to the Brotherhood hideout.  
Diplomacy is the the only viable way to get Pietro on his side and he has never been good at that. It doesn't mean that he's not even gonna try, however.

"Listen. You're right. I cannot force you to care about your own people, to choose **them** over whatever issue of previous commitment a guy like you might have, I am just-"  
"- trying to guilt trip me into accepting? Not gonna work, man. I mean, I _am_ coming with you but that's just  
because really bored, and travelling with one of the world's most wanted sounds pretty fun." There's an implied 'and if that Brotherhood of yours can assign me tasks that are fun and challenging, then I'm in.' in Pietro's grin and subsequent handshake.

"What are you waiting for, old man?" He yells, a second later, as he leans against Erik's car with a duffel bag in one hand and a file in the other. As soon as the hop in, he tosses the latter on Erik's lap.

"Just so you know, I do have my own agenda and priorities. My twin sister comes first, and that's not negotiable. I'm gonna get her, with or without you. And stop looking at me like that, man, you're freaking me out. Though that is probably the same face I had when mom told me about her. Would you believe that she would have never mentioned her, if I didn't make a 'what next? are you gonna tell me I have a lost twin somewhere?' joke right after she told me about you? Guess you do, since she never told you about me. Or Wanda. That's her name. Wanda Maximoff, and... Aaaaand I'm gonna shut up now." 

He cannot actually shut up for more ten minutes, because - as Erik is going to find out real soon - Pietro gets as fidgety as a little child when he's forced to travel by car. Especially with someone who can't afford to be pulled over for speeding.  
Besides, Erik cannot bring himself to care about what the boy is babbling about.  
He has a daughter now, too, and can't wrap is head around that. What he can acknowledge right now it that she's girl, who's held captive by foolish humans. That's enough for him to support this rash rescue mission.  
Now, if only Pietro could shut up for a minute and let him think...

This is gonna be an _awfully_ long trip, isn't it?


End file.
